Jealousy
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: 2p!CanIta, Samuel (2p!Canada) and Nicola(2p!Italy) decide to take a quick trip to the grocery store. People like to stare due to their strikingly good looks. Warnings inside.


**A/N: CanadiianSpoonIsFork** gave me the bright idea to write this after an interesting dream I had. XD

**Pairing:** 2p!Italy (Nicola Vargas) x 2p!Canada (Samuel Williams)

**Warning:** Cussing, Boy x Boy kissing

* * *

"Come on Sam, we need to go to the grocery store before everyone and their fucking mother gets there." Nicola frowned, staring at the lazy Canadian who was sprawled out on the leather couch in the living room. A groan of protest was heard from the man.

"Mmmn, Nicolaaaaa I don't wanna goo, I'm so comfyyyy." Samuel whined, one of his arms dangling off the side of the couch. Nicola smiled in amusement and shook his head at his husband. The red-eyed Italian was debating on what method he could use to get Samuel up from the couch. Drag him off, threaten him, or bribe him?

"Samuel, you know we ran out of maple syrup AND pancake mix. Beer too." Samuel groaned and sat up slowly, standing up and stretching.

"Fine, I'm only going because I don't think you know which kind of anything is the best. You should know all this shit by now." Samuel yawned and trudged upstairs to the bathroom, taking his shoulder-length blonde hair out of its messy ponytail to brush it. Nicola stood in the doorway, waiting. "You think I'm pretty damn sexy, don't you?" Samuel smirked and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. Nicola rolled his eyes, knowing Samuel was talking to his own reflection. Samuel sighed happily, turning away from the mirror suddenly to wrap his arms around Nicola's waist and kiss him passionately.

"S-sam…" Nicola nearly melted in the slightly taller man's embrace. Nicola kissed back for a moment, before breaking it, panting slightly. He chuckled. "Come on. And I'm driving." Nicola smirked as Samuel grumbled and smacked Nicola's ass as they descended the stairs, heading out the front door to Nicola's red sports car.

"You drive like an old woman!" Samuel teased as they left the house, turning into the main road. "Can't you go any faster?" Nicola ground his teeth, trying to keep from backhanding his cocky husband.

"Haven't you learned to shut the fuck up?!" Nicola snarled, his blood-red eyes searing holes into Samuel before turning back to the road. "Thank god we're almost there." Nicola sighed as he parked in the middle of the local grocery store parking lot after a good ten minutes of driving. He got out, patting the dust from his black slim-cut jeans, even though there was no dust. He locked his car after Sam shut the door, and they both strolled into the store.

Almost immediately heads turned and stared at the two men. Samuel had his black shades on, and his hands tucked into the fleece-lined pockets of his black jacket. A purple and white Firenze scarf hung loosely around his pale neck. His black boots squeaked quietly on the smooth tiles of the floor.

More heads turned to stare at Nicola, even Samuel's. Nicola wore a loose red t-shirt under an open black pea coat with a blood-red scarf with white maple leaves at the ends. His black, wool-lined boots made no sound as he walked. He had learned to walk to make no sound when he had his old job as an assassin.

Samuel's vision began to turn red at the edges as he noticed more women giggling and whispering as they passed; their eyes clearly raking over Nicola's body. Even the men seemed to notice Nicola's strikingly good looks. He also noticed that a few women had their phones out and were slyly trying to take pictures of Nicola.

Samuel growled in irritation and decided to put a stop to all the giggling and gawking. Samuel suddenly grabbed Nicola's wrist and pulled him against his own body, pressing his lips roughly to Nicola's. Nicola's eyes went wide and his face quickly turned red, and he shoved himself away from Samuel and slapped him across the face. Samuel was in shock for a split-second, but then laughed as everyone stared. Nicola hated when Samuel kissed him when everyone was looking.

"How many times have I told you not to do that in public?" Nicola bit his soft lips in frustration. Samuel laughed again and slid his sunglasses up to rest on his forehead, slapping Nic's ass as they went off to go find the maple syrup and pancake mix. Nicola grumbled to himself and lead the way to the baking isle. "Why exactly did you do that? You know I hate it when you kiss me in public…" Nicola frowned in thought.

"Can't you see? Everyone here is practically eye-fucking you. And only I can fuck you." Samuel took a look around. No matter where they were in the store, people were staring and whispering among themselves. Suddenly, an attractive-looking brunette with a body-hugging sweater and massive cleavage approached the couple.

"E-excuse me, but my friend wanted you to have this." The woman handed Nicola a folded-up slip of paper. Nicola reached out with his left and opened the paper, his stainless-steel wedding ring gleaming in the fluorescent light. Both the girl who handed him the note and the girl who wrote it gasped. "Y-you're married?" The girl blushed in humiliation.

"Yes. To him." Nicola smirked and pointed to the fuming man next to him, grabbing his hand. "Isn't it too bad? Nearly all good-looking guys are gay, and we just happened to be the sexiest. I guess that stereotype is spot-on." Nicola's red eyes bored disapprovingly into the womans eyes, causing her to turn red in humiliation and retreat. THe people around them hurried out of their way, still staring. "Anyways, Samuel, where's the syrup you want?" Nicola smiled and they wandered off in search of syrup, squeezing Samuel's hand reassuringly.

* * *

I really want to make this smutty, like in a new chapter, should I? X3


End file.
